Water Was Runnin' Out
by Riding A Tiger In Outer Space
Summary: Moriarty/Moran, m/m PWP in a shower.  No plot of speak of.  Enjoy.


Title from "Slippery People" by The Talking Heads.

"Well that was quick."

"I was on a rooftop the other end of town for ten hours!"

"Well then that wasn't quick. What took you so long?"

Sebastian shook his leather jacket a bit before hanging it on the peg by the door and started to unknot his scarf. Jim was sitting by the fire with his laptop, idly tapping at it a few times while he drank something out of a mug.

"You're usually asleep by now. Still working?"

Jim closed his computer and set it off to the side, turning his focus entirely to his drink and the conversation, "I never stop working," he glanced at Seb and gave him a wry smile, "Well, almost. Is it so bad for me to wait up?"

Seb hung up his scarf and removed his boots to keep them off the carpet before he joined Jim on the couch. A warm fire was just what he needed after a chilly stakeout, and Jim looked rather inviting as well.

"Hot chocolate?" Jim asked, producing a carafe from the end table, "It's rather addictive."

"Nah. I think what I need right now is a hot shower."

"Hm. Trouble with a nice hot shower is that it's so cozy under the water, but once you have to step out the chill sets in fast," Jim mused before setting down his mug and standing, "Shall we?"

"Never thought you'd ask…Are you wearing my clothes?"

"How observant. I won't be wearing them in ten seconds."

"Do you always wear my clothes when I'm out?"

"If you don't stop asking stupid fucking questions you can forget about the goddamn shower," Jim said as he tore off his shirt and threw it carelessly down the hall. Seb followed suit and by the time they got to the nearest bathroom they were both naked and grabbing at each other, seeking the replace the warmth they had lost.

Jim backed up against the door and pulled Seb forward and gave a contented sigh, "God, you give off a lot of heat."

Sebastian gripped him by the back of his hair and tugged his head back to expose his throat, "I've been told that means I have good circulation," he said, feeling rather stupid for saying it at all, before burying his face in the crook of Jim's neck, thumbing over his Adam's apple.

Jim huffed and replied, "Your dirty talk could use a little practice, there. It's worse than your attempts at phone sex."

Seb bit down hard in response to the critique, and Jim yelped and laughed breathlessly, hands flailing to seize Sebastian's face and pull him up into a harsh kiss. Seb only had a moment to ponder the taste of chocolate and cayenne pepper in Jim's mouth before Jim began enthusiastically sucking on his tongue. They slid against each other, attached at every point as if trying to climb into the other's skin, the shower almost forgotten. Jim somehow managed to slip a hand between their bodies to grasp Sebastian's cock and his own together in his fist. He ran his thumb in circles over the tips as Seb bucked against him harder, shuddering as he bit Jim's lower lip. Too much.

Seb pulled away for air, "Jim," he panted, "If you keep doing that –"

Jim cut him off, pushing him towards the shower, "What?" he teased, trailing his fingers from Seb's shoulders to his chest, down his stomach, "Are you gonna come before we even get the shower turned on? I'd be so disappointed after waiting all day."

Seb stepped back into the shower, out of Jim's reach, "You mean you didn't touch yourself while wearing my clothes?"

"No. Sorry."

"I bet you wanted to."

Jim stood his ground, waiting for Seb to start running the water, "Yeah. But then I thought about how much more entertaining it would be when next time you wear that shirt it'll smell like me and you'll spend all day thinking about fucking me."

"It's generally toward the front of my mind anyway," Seb fumbled with the faucets a bit, but soon warm water was spraying down on him. He adjusted it until it was almost too hot to be comfortable, right on the brink of burning, then reached out for Jim's wrist and yanked him under the water.

Jim crowded him against the slick tiles, "But then when you get home, I won't let you. I'll make you go to bed hard and frustrated. Fuckin' comedy gold."

Seb reached for the shampoo and massaged some into Jim's scalp. The look on Jim's face was somewhere between protest and purring, "Wouldn't be much different from before we started fucking. When you'd send me off hot and bothered and then spy on my when I jerked off. I bet you made the most ridiculous faces."

Jim scowled and leaned back to rinse the soap from his hair, "Nothing like the faces you were making. And the way you'd moan my name quietly like you thought I wouldn't hear you," he took some of the same shampoo and pushed his fingers through Sebastian's hair, loosening the product while mockingly moaning, "Jim, oooh, Jim! Oh god yesss. Ridiculous."

Seb bent a bit to give Jim easier access, "If it was so ridiculous then why did you barge in and jump in bed with me? Who knows how many times you sat by and watched before you got the nerve to do that."

Jim pushed his soapy fingers into Seb's eyes.

"Gah! Fuck, you little prick!" Sebastian's elbow connected with Jim's left temple and Jim smacked into the wall. Seb ignored the sound of Jim slapping against the tiles hard while he washed the soap from his eyes and hair. He'd be fine. They'd both taken harder hits from each other. When he could see again, he expected Jim to return the favor and hit back, but instead he was assaulted with a needy kiss. The warmth and the water made it so much easier to slip against each other, and soon Sebastian's head was swimming from the kissing and Jim's stomach sliding over his cock and his uninhibited moans. Hitting Jim always ended in one of two ways: either he became intensely aroused as he was at this particular moment, or he became sullen and left Seb to take care of himself. It was always a gamble, but well worth it when it ended in Seb's favor.

Preparing Jim was quick and simple; they did this often enough that spending time fussing over stretching him was hardly necessary. But Jim still whimpered and gasped like it was a special treat. Sebastian often wondered if he made so much noise just for show, or if he had always been obnoxiously loud in bed. It was encouraging and incredibly hot regardless.

"Nnn, stop wasting my time and fuck me already. Hard. Now."

"Turn around," Seb gritted in his ear and Jim obeyed, facing the wall and bending enough to brace his hands in the hot and cold faucet handles. Seb ran his hands over Jim's arse a few times, watching rivulets of water run over his pale skin.

"Are you going to stand there staring at my arse all night or are you gonna ah – !"

Sebastian shoved in all the way in one rough thrust, drew back and thrust in again, effectively shutting Jim up. Jim might have been putting on a show of moaning and groaning when they worked up to this, but when he was really enjoying it he always got very quiet. When he got close to climax he would suddenly get loud again, only much louder than before, practically screaming.

"I said fuck me hard!" Jim roared, pushing back into each of Seb's movements. Sebastian complied, but it was difficult getting a good grip when everything was so slippery. When holding Jim by the hips ceased to work, he grabbed hold of his shoulders instead, and Jim had no more complaints.

However in their joined efforts, or maybe it was intentional, Jim's hold on the hot faucet handle slipped, the water going from comfortably hot to scorching in a matter of seconds. For the most part Jim was out of the stream of water, but Sebastian was directly under it and jumped back at the sharp increase in heat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jim craned his neck to glare, "I didn't say you could stop."

Seb gritted his teeth and resumed his position, trying to focus on getting Jim off so he could get out from under the water. But now that Jim had the idea in his twisted brain, every few seconds he would turn one of the handles again, the water switching from warm to freezing cold to hot again. And every time the switch made Seb stutter a bit more, wanting to pull away but not allowed, and Jim laughed a little louder and longer than the last. Soon it was hard to hold onto him at all, between the temperature changes and his shuddering laughter.

Jim gasped, "Ha! Oh god if you could feel this from my position you'd be laughing too. Every time I turn the faucet," he did so to illustrate. The water became unbearably cold, "You jump around so much!" he convulsed and giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny!"

Something snapped in Sebastian's head, and he lurched forward to wrap an arm around Jim's neck. The laughter stopped, but only because Jim couldn't find the breath for it. He jerked Jim back until his face was right in the line of water, frigid and invading his mouth and nostrils, and he held him there until Jim began to struggle. When he finally let go, Jim collapsed onto his knees, sputtering, his breath ragged.

Without sparing him a glance, Seb stepped over his shivering body to readjust the faucets to a bearable temperature again. Jim looked up at him through dark lashes and smiled, starting to giggle again between coughs.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Seb asked, pulling a cloth belt from one of the bathrobes hanging outside the shower, "Do I always have to tie you up to make you play fair?" Jim didn't say anything, maybe couldn't say anything, but the widening of his eyes at the sight of restraints was all the confirmation Sebastian needed. Seb pulled Jim up by the wrist and immediately bound his hands to the handle of the semi-transparent glass sliding door of the shower. Not sparing a moment, he pushed back into Jim the second he was in position, bent over and face pressed against the glass.

After the delay and Jim's games, Seb was painfully hard; all he could think of doing was fucking Jim into the shower door. He rammed into him rough, quick, without any thought for technique or Jim's pleasure, the space drowning in the sound of running water, skin smacking skin, and Sebastian's own grunts and growls.

Jim had initially pushed back to meet Seb's hips crashing into him each time, but soon gave up and simply stood there and took it in silence. Seb wrapped one arm under Jim's arm and grasped onto his shoulder, pulling Jim more upright. His other hand reached around for Jim's cock, giving him the attention that he hardly needed.

"Yes," Jim said, his voice reduced to a hoarse whisper, "Please."

Jim's softest whisper had the same effect on Sebastian as his loudest cries. He felt Jim tense against him, felt his cock twitch as he came on the glass, felt his entire body shudder and relax with the release. He kissed Jim's exposed neck and followed, his moan muffled by wet skin.

"Christ, Jim," he mumbled after the last pulse of orgasm. The moment Jim was untied, he swerved around to pull Sebastian closer. Even with the dissipated sexual tension, his kisses were hungry and forceful, as if he was trying to return the attempted suffocation.

After a long while standing under the water quietly he finally said, "My skin is getting pruny, get me the hell out of here."

Sebastian turned off the faucet and, as predicted, the water on their skin cooled rapidly.

"Sit by the fire a bit?" Jim asked, ruffling a towel through Seb's hair.

"Sure, and I think I'll have some of that hot chocolate."

"Just so you know there's – "

"Cayenne pepper in it?"

"Yes. How did you know?"


End file.
